


The Mistletoe's Just Hanging There

by DigitalGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Feels, Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV switch, Pining, Post-Kerberos Mission, Post-Shiro's Return, Sad Christmas, Shadam, Shiro POV, adam is sad, adam pov, adashi, and lonely, like me, matts there too, shiro/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Around the holidays, both Adam and Shiro are thinking about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Adashi fic, can i get a yay-yay  
> read and enjoy, happy holidays y'all

It had been a rough year.

One year ago, he love, his fiance, his Takashi, has been taken from him. Over the summer months, Adam had distracted himself with normal summer break things, except without anyone special to share them with. Then school had kicked in again, and he found it hard to be walking those halls without _him_ roaming them too.

But as the few Garrison-approved Christmas festivities commenced, and the many disapproved ones commenced anyways, he could tell. His Christmases were going to be a lot harder from now on.

At first, it was just his surroundings. People smiled, joked, and laughed more, as if in defiance of Adam’s never-changing mood.

There was also the holiday kindness. He’d walk into his room and see his bed miraculously made or something. One time he even got left some sweets.

 _He_ had had a sweet tooth.

Another downbringer of his mood was the affection. Couples, both of instructors and students, held hands, bestowed gifts, and shared kisses long and short, both under the mistletoe and away from it. It all seemed to mock him, remind him of what he couldn’t have. Festive love songs haunted him, whether they were playing at the moment or not.

_/Ho, ho, the mistletoe, it’s hung where you can see!/_

But Takashi could not see the mistletoe; who knows if there even were mistletoes on the other side, where Adam was being waited for.

_/Somebody waits for you, kiss him once for me!/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Galra prison, Shiro finds it's that time of year again.

Shiro didn't know when it was.

He had no access to any sort of calendar; he wasn't even sure the Galra ran on the same time measurements as the people of Earth. But he made marks on the walls of his cell, like in the old movies he and Adam used to watch together… Counting those by the corner, and on the other side, and the ones by the ceiling…

Oh god. It was Christmas time back home.

Shiro made sure his breathing was long and steady, as sometimes it got crazy if his emotions got worked up.

 _'Adam...'_ He thought, staring at the wall but not seeing it, lost in memories.

It had been last year when they'd share kisses under the mistletoe several times a day, much to Keith's annoyance. It had lasted until Keith told them that the little plant taped to the ceiling was, in fact, holly, not mistletoe. That didn't stop them the rest of the Christmas season, though(and not the rest of the year either). It just had made Keith even more annoyed.

Lost in thoughts of better times, he actually found himself smiling a bit. It felt strange to do so.

“Hey, Matt,” Shiro whisper-called, crawling closer to the door. “It's Christmas time.”

“Is it really that time of year already, Shiro?” Matt said quietly with a half-hearted chuckle. “All I want this year is my family, a hot shower, and good food.”

“Me too,” Shiro replied, but mentally adding another thing, a person, to his short wishlist.

“Merry Christmas, Shiro.” Matt said from his cell, where he couldn't see the wistful expression on Shiro's face.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It's hardly november, don't go celebrating christmas  
> Also Me: *posts christmas fics, listens to christmas songs, wears christmas socks eveywhere* fight me :)  
> thanks for reading my trash, kudos and comments are greatly appreicated

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: Are you from France, because aDAMN! ;)  
> Adam: ...Remind me again why I agreed to this engagement -_-  
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts, im lonely over here :> merry christmas and all that


End file.
